I dont think so
by TheFaultInAllegiant
Summary: Modern day. Tris in distraught when Tobias has to leave to escape his father so what happens when he leaves something behind he didn't even know about? What happens five years later after Tris moves to dauntless a town near Chicago with a little someone to get a new start after sad deaths? FOURTRIS! Please read :D
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this is my new story, very different from my others but hopefully good. don't judge me to much just trying this idea out so please favourite, follow and review so I know if I should continue. this is just the start there will be many twists and turns in it. thanks for reading

Chapter 1

Tris POV

"I don't understand." I say as he looks at me not with pity but a look that's begging me to understand.

"I have to leave, I can't handle it anymore." This breaks me I hate this. I can't stand that _he _is making my Tobias leave.

"I can come just let me talk to my parents." I say holding onto the only hope I have that I won't lose him.

"No I'm really sorry babe but I can't make you leave your family for me."

"You are my family." I say as tears flow down my face. I try to take deep breaths but I'm panicking I can't lose him I won't be able to handle this world without him.

"I know and I love you, I will forever but I can't take it anymore he's trying to ruin my life. I need more for me, for you, for us." He says making more tears fall as he wipes them away.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know." he says wrapping his arms around me.

"Will in see you again?"

"I don't think so I'm so sorry, I really do love you I wish it was different."

"But it's not." I say looking down. "It's not fair."

"I know babe, I know." He says putting one had through my hair the other going under my chin making me look into his eyes as he closes the gap between us for the last time we kiss. "Goodbye."

"Please don't leave me."

"I have to, I love you." He says as he climbs out the window ending our secret relationship that's been going on for a year to go god knows where. As soon as my window closes I run into my bathroom and through up as steady tears keep flowing from my eyes. I curl up next to the toilet crying myself to sleep on the cold tile floor hoping for a better day that I know will never come.

When I wake up the next morning it is only to through up again and to crawl to my bed and not leaving it all day. I stay in bed till the next morning wondering why no one's checked on me and remember Caleb, my brother is at a friend's house and my parents are out of town for work so I have the house to myself. I also realise it's the weekend so I don't have to worry about school. Great.

I call the only person that knew about our relationship which was only because he walked in on us making out and sob into the phone. "Sweetheart, what's wrong I'm coming over right now." Was all he said before hanging up.

Five minutes later and the doorbell is ringing I go down stairs to see Robert with a bucket of ice cream in hand. I grab the ice cream suddenly hungry and walk into the kitchen leaving Robert at the door. I hear the door close and someone follow as I grab a spoon opening the ice cream shoving it into my mouth not looking up. Robert comes and gives me a hug and I start crying into his chest placing the ice cream on the bench. "It's okay, sweetheart what happened?" he asks quietly.

"Tobias." I sob out.

"Oh honey your only 16 you've got the rest of your life ahead of you." He says pulling away putting his hands on my cheeks rubbing away my tears with his thumbs.

"I loved him." I say after calming down shoving more ice cream into my mouth.

"I know, but you have to move on don't let this destroy you. Do you want me to stay over?"

"yeah." I say distantly.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys I decided I'm going to be continuing this story for now but if you want more chapters and you want them faster you've got to Review, Favourite and Follow! I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 2

Robert ends up staying over the rest of the weekend with me basically crying into his chest 24/7 and eating ice cream. On Monday as I'm walking down stairs a sudden wave of nausea hits me making me run to the bathroom Robert following behind pulling my hair back. Once I'm done puking I stand up and take a deep breath.

"I'm okay." I tell Robert who is giving me a concerned look as I go to grab mouth wash out of the cupboard he looks at me quizzically but seems to shake off whatever idea he had. We go back down stairs eat breakfast and hop into my car going to school. When I get there Christina runs up to us and takes one look at my face before asking.

"What's wrong?" Typical Christina, always reading people like the back of her hand.

"Nothing." I say quietly. Christina looks at me knowing I'm lying but doesn't push it thank god.

We walk to first class with me staying quiet which is basically what happens all day. Robert tells me how cute guys are and who he thinks is gay or which guys his hooked up with. Christina try's to take me shopping which thankfully Robert saves me from and I just stare out the window during class. Robert insists he stay another night so we can quote 'braid each other's hair and have pillow fights in our underwear and all that girl shit.' unquote. I just rolled my eyes. On the way out of school Robert nudged me with his elbow accidently landing it on my boob making me yelp. That's weird normally I wouldn't be that sensitive. Robert gets the same quizzical look on his face again.

"Here let me drive we need to stop off and get some things." he says. I just shrug and hand him the keys. We drive to a pharmacy and he tells me to wait in the car as he'll be quick. He comes back 5 minutes later with a bag in hand and drives back home.

I ask what he brought but he just says he will tell me later and screams 'MOVIE NIGHT' plopping down on the couch. I head into the kitchen and pop some popcorn while Robert picks a movie when I return I see he put on Pitch Perfect. I love Anna Kendrick! After that we continue our Anna marathon with What to expect when you expecting. A couple more movies later were heading up stairs to go to bed. I walk into the bathroom to find something on the vanity that I never expected to find.

"ROBERT!" I yell.

"Yeah" he says walking in. When he sees what's in my hand he freezes.

"What's this?" I say with wide eyes.

"A pregnancy test?" he replies. I give him a 'really?!' look and he takes a deep breath. "Okay. It's just that you've been throwing up a lot and when I nudged your boob accidently you seemed sensitive. I mean I'm not saying you are it's just a possibility you should get checked." He says avoiding eye contact. When I think about it I start sobbing. How could I be so stupid?! Robert hugs me trying to sooth me.

"I can't be Tobias he… he just left. I can't do this on my own Robert. What… am I going to do? I can't look after a baby I'm 16 for Christ sakes!" I say between sobs. Robert pulls back looking me directly in the eyes.

"First take the test then we will work from there okay?" he asks I nod. "Good, now you're not alone no matter what happens I will never leave, you're stuck with me." He says with a smile I give a small smile in return and go into the toilet after opening the box and quickly reading the instructions.

When I come out stick in hand Roberts waiting for me I place the stick on the counter. "Okay three minutes." I say taking a deep breath.

After three terrible minutes of me unsure of what I want the result to be and thinking about raising something on my own the timer beeps on Roberts's phone telling me I can look. I decide I'm going with the Band-Aid method and look at it really quickly shocked at what I see.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys I would like to thank everyone who has favourited followed or reviewed it makes me happy to write something people enjoy. so both of my chapters have had 3 reviews each so I'm thinking that if you want this story to keep running can I get at leased 3 or more reviews each chapter? how are you guys anyway? do you have anything you personally would like in this story? write it in a review and I'll see if it fits with the plot.

Chapter 3

Well my life is officially over. What the hell am I going to do?! What are my friends going to think? And my parents! Oh my parents. I'm so stuck I don't think I can ever get out of this situation. Tobias is never coming back he will never know and with his father around I think he would probably be on the other side of America by now.

I collapse on the floor crying as Robert rushes over putting my head on his lap stroking my hair repeating 'it's going to be okay' over and over again.

"Beatrice?" I hear from down stairs. My Mom.

I take a deep breath standing up and putting the test in the bin in the bathroom. I wash my face and walk downstairs with Robert following looking worried.

"Hey darling how are you?" my mum asks while hugging me.

"I'm well thank you." I say. When she sees Robert she pulls away and hugs him.

"Hey honey" she says did I mention he is like my moms favourite.

"Hey Mrs P, may I say you look lovely." Robert says turning on his charm that instantly makes anyone love you.

"You may." My mum says smiling "oh honey if only you played for the other team, you would be the perfect son in law."

"Oh I know, but there's always Caleb if he ever changes his mind about Susan that is." He says winking which makes my mum laugh.

"Good luck with that." Robert looks at me silently asking if I'm going to tell her which I reply with a shaking head. No or at least not yet.

"Hey where's dad?" I ask since they left together I assumed they would come back together.

"Oh he's back he's just at Mr Eaton's, did you know while we were gone his son Tobias left?"

At this I feel like crying, of course I knew he left mom I want to scream but she didn't know about our relationship and I can't even say it if I tried. I miss him and the thought of something that's half him and half me growing inside me is now one of the most important things in my life. I can do this I think to myself for him and for this baby I have to be strong, be brave.

I shake my head at my mother pretending I didn't know he left or his reason. I say I'm tired and head back upstairs plopping onto bed and falling asleep instantly.

When I wake the next day it's to run as fast as I can to the bathroom and through up. Once I'm done I go back to my room to see Robert still asleep so I decide to have a shower and get ready for another fantastic day of school. Note the sarcasm.

After I'm ready I push Robert off my bed creating an oomph sound and run downstairs to get some food. When I get down stairs I make vegemite toast because I have weird pregnancy cravings and mom bought some back when she went to Australia.

When Robert comes down and sees what I'm eating he makes a disgusted face and finds something else. Once were both finished we head off to school.


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys I only got one review last chapter. what do you think? I need feedback or I will stop this story. how about 10 reviews in total till next update? I don't want to stop this story but if no one likes it than I will have to and trust me this will get better I just have to get over this stuff first before I can bring Four back in. hope you enjoy this chapter...

Chapter 4

"Tris are you okay?" my mother asks from behind me. I turn around from the toilet and nod.

"Oh honey who is it?" she asks.

"What?" I say confused.

"The father." She says calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I reply with wide eyes.

"Come on I've been pregnant twice you think I don't know the symptoms."

"Is it that obvious?" I say giving up knowing she can read me like a book.

"No I'm just observant." She says walking over to me and helping me up. I rinse out my mouth and walk out of the bathroom lying on my bed.

"Are you disappointed in me?" I whisper when my mum sits down next to me stroking my hair.

"I could never be disappointed in you but your father might not be the happiest when he hears of this news." She says chuckling then turns serious. "It's going to be fine you know, I'll support you and you've got Robert and Chris. I'm sure I can talk to your father and Caleb. Where's the dad?"

"He's gone." I say quietly looking down.

"Who knows?"

"Just Robert."

"Okay well we need to go to the doctor and we can worry about telling people later hmm?"

"Thanks mum." I say hugging her.

**Time skip**

I breathe in and out trying to keep calm as I walk up to Christina. I decided to tell her after the doctors I mean she is my best friend she wouldn't judge right? Oh well here goes.

"Christina I –"

"Tris oh my god! My mum is making me move in like a week and were not coming back!"

"What?!" I ask shocked.

"I know that's what I said. She won't budge I gave her puppy dog eyes and everything."

"Shit." I mutter. "How am I going to survive without you?"

"It's okay I know it sucks but at least you will have Robert I'm not going to have anyone not even a gbf!" she explains.

"Gbf?"

"Gay best friend duh." She says rolling her eyes.

"Someone called?" so called friend says putting his arms around both of our shoulders.

"OMG Robert I'm moving!" Chris exclaims.

"Oh no I'm so depressed I can't live anymore." Roberts says sarcastically. Chris just rolls her eyes pushing him away and I lose all thoughts of telling Chris the truth about my pregnancy.

**Time skip**

Christina left today and I cried a lot which was weird because I usually don't cry much, so I just blamed it on hormones. I didn't end up telling her about the baby because I didn't want her to stress which I knew she would. When I got home I just got in bed and fell asleep instantly only to be awakened by someone shouting.

"BEATRICE!"

"What?" I shout back to Caleb not getting out of bed. He walks into my room holding something I can't see fully.

"Do you have something to tell me?" he asks with an edge to his voice.

"No?" I answer as more of a question.

"Then what's this?" he says putting the item in clear view.

"Uh…um." God how am I going to get out of this?


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys sorry this is not my best chapter and there are a lot of page brakes but a lot of you wanted me to bring Four back in so I'm trying to hurry it up a bit. please tell me what you think id love to know. can we reach 20 reviews total? thanks to everyone whos supported me! enjoy!

Chapter 5

"That's all you have to say 'um'?! Please tell me this is not yours!" Caleb yells at me. I look down nervously having no clue of what to do. Hang on, how did he find my pregnancy test I threw it away!

"What were you doing going through my trash." I ask quietly but viciously.

"Oh come on Beatrice that's not the issue here, are you pregnant?!" he says continuing his yelling which with my luck gets both of my parents attention and they walk into my room.

"What are you yelling about?" my dad asks.

"Nothing" I say quickly. Caleb shows my dad the stick and I see flames light in his eyes as he realises what's going on.

"Beatrice are you pregnant?" he asks voice rising at the end. I look to my mother trying to ask for help with pleading eyes.

"Hey honey can we talk in our room please?" she asks my dad. He stares at me for a minute before turning to my mother and walking out. "Caleb please leave Beatrice alone until I talk to your father." She says following my dad. Caleb glares storming out and slamming the door. I breathe a sigh of relief closing my eyes.

**TIME SKIP**

After an hour of my mother talking to my dad he leaves apparently to go for a walk to think. She goes to my brother's room and starts on him as I just sit in bed waiting. After a while I hear the front door opening and closing and someone walking towards my room. My dad opens the door with a blank look on his face and walks towards me I start to get worried and tears prick in my eyes. I look up at him and he walks closer until he stands about a foot away then does the last thing I thought he would do hug me.

"I'm here for you Beatrice." He says quietly walking out and going to his room. I look at my door shocked. I blink a couple of times and lie down speechless. I drift off feeling extremely tired forgetting about Caleb and his rage.

**TIME SKIP**

Caleb ends up avoiding me staying at friends' houses more and spending more time in his room. My parents act normal as can be, always asking if I'm alright. Robert helps me a lot trying to avoid the subject of Tobias and helping me through periods of time when all I want to do is cry. I'm about 7 months in and I'm showing. People at school give me weird looks and some even mutter slut or whore when I walk past which takes a blow. But all my doctors' visits have gone well and only Robert knows who the father is. Both my parents have asked but every time they ask I say I don't want to talk about it and they've learned to leave it alone.

I'm currently grocery shopping while munching on chips. As I turn into the next isle I drop all the stuff that was in my arms as I see the person that has caused me so much pain. He turns at the noise and looks at me with surprise…


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys sorry its short but atleast its here right? what do you think the gender for the baby is? sorry for all those that were convinced that four is back but I kind of planned it like this... enjoy :)

Chapter 6

"Beatrice your pregnant?!" he exclaims. I look down not wanting to be 10 feet close to this monster thinking about him being a father is so cruel but a grandfather? To my child? It sends chills down my spine thinking about it.

"Yes sir." I say trying to leave this conversation and never see this man again.

"Who's the father?" he asks looking puzzled.

"I'd rather not talk about it sorry sir." I reply quietly looking up into those eyes that are so alike to his sons but are filled with hate not love. Sometimes when Tobias snuck out to meet me he would be in so much pain it brought tears to my eyes. I hate this man, I hate what his done, but most of all I hate that his ruined not only his family but mine.

"I have to go." I say with new viciousness in my voice and pick up my things leaving the shop as fast as possible. God that was terrible.

**TIME SKIP**

Did I ever mention I hate pregnancy? Let's just say it sucks. I need to pee all the time, everyone looks at me funny and throwing up every other morning is not my favourite activity. Students at school call me a slut and teachers give me dirty looks thinking what everyone else is that I'm a slut when honestly I've only ever had one boyfriend.

I'm now about 9 months and ready to pop. Roberts been great and so have my parents while Caleb's still avoided me. At the moment I'm sitting on the couch surfing the TV for a good show. Both my parents are out and Caleb's locked in his room so I'm extremely bored.

I find a show and start watching it until I start to feel cramps in my lower abdomen. I try to ignore them and continue watching the television. I notice them getting more painful until I realise I'm an idiot. I grab my phone and call my parents which don't answer so I call Robert who is an hour away and the contractions are getting worse so I do the only thing I can and go to Caleb.

I knock on his door and resave no answer so I knock louder which finally gets his attention and the door swings open. "What do you want?" he says with venom.

"I'm in labour and everyone else is busy." I sob as his face immediately transforms into the caring brother I haven't seen for 9 months.

"Okay where is your bag?" he says grabbing my arm.

"Next to the front door."

"Okay let's go. How far are your contractions?" he says walking us to the door.

"I don't know." I say feeling another hit me making me grunt. Caleb grabs my bag for the hospital and we get to the car. Once were at the hospital I sit down while Caleb talks to the receptionist that eventually leads us to a room.

We wait while Caleb frantically calls my parents hoping that one of them will answer. Robert eventually shows and so do my parents with just enough time to see the little miracle…


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys! I know its been I while but I had a heap of homework and I've been working on making my chapters longer. to the reviewer who said I got some facts wrong about pregnancy I'm sorry but I've never been pregnant... I hope you like the chapter also guess who comes back next chapter! can I get 55 reviews? 60 would be amazing :)

**follow me on instagram IM_KINDAWEIRD **

Chapter 7

"Mum? Mum come on wake up!" Flynn says excitedly. I open my eyes to find my bright bubbly kid bouncing up and down. "Can we go visit grandma yet?"

"Honey I just woke up let me get ready." I tell my 4 year old.

"Okay but hurry up grandad said he has a surprise for me." He says leaving my room. I get up and quickly take a shower chucking on some jeans and a shirt grabbing the stuff I need for Flynn while getting him ready as well.

I get into the car after buckling Flynn in and we're on our way to my parents' house. When I get there I'm shocked to what I see. I park the car and tears instantly fill my eyes as I scan the charcoal mess surrounded by fire trucks and police cars in front of me. Caleb must see me because next thing I know he has opened my door and is encircling me in his embrace leaving Flynn in the back seat extremely confused.

"Mum what's happening where's grandad and grandma?" he asks. I look at Caleb's tear stricken face to find him shaking his head.

"Their gone." He chocks out quietly.

"No." I say falling to my knees, crying into my hands. I end up staying on the ground for a while. Caleb calls Robert and calms down Flynn while I do nothing but feel useless. Robert comes running to me, cuddling me with everything he has while I cry into his chest and he cry's into my hair. My parents were like Roberts second, when we were younger and he told his parents he was gay he slept at our house for like a week while they processed his sexuality. They of cause came around but Robert was like a second son to my parents.

It takes a while for the police and firefighters to leave after asking us questions and taking some details. Robert drives me and Flynn home and stays for a while to make sure everything is alright. I told Flynn what had happened and he was a bit confused about it but definitely sad. I didn't get any sleep as I held Flynn for dear life wishing I could bring them back, wishing I could say goodbye, but the most painful goodbyes are the ones that are never said and never explained.

**TIME SKIP**

It's been a couple of months since my parents died and it's still hard. Sometimes I'm okay but other times it's like a tsunami hitting me again and again with all its rage. I even changed my way to work so I wouldn't have to drive past the charcoal mess surrounded by tape. They never found the source of the fire but said it wasn't suspicious. It's also hard for Flynn, I know he's trying to hide it for me and be strong but I see how disappointed he gets that he doesn't get to see his grandparents anymore. It's like a stab to the heart that a little light has been taken from someone so young someone that has done nothing wrong.

Caleb visits as much as he can but it's not the same Caleb, since there deaths he's cut off the world a lot. I know Susan's worried about him. They live together so she sees more of him but she said he's been distant. Robert visits all the time sometimes bringing gifts for Flynn or flowers for me trying to cheer us up. But I've made a decision, a decision that will affect all of us but hopefully in a good way.

Caleb, Susan and Robert are all coming over for lunch today so I can tell them which I know won't go to well. As I'm lost in my thoughts I don't hear the doorbell until its repeatedly ringing and Flynn is poking me.

I snap out of them and answer the door to find everyone there. Welcoming them inside with a hug I bring them to the dining room where I have already set lunch.

"So, why have you brought us here Beatrice?" Caleb asks always needing to know the facts.

"I decided I'm moving" I say not wanting to stall and get too nervous. Caleb spits out the drink he was drinking and gives me a look of shock as do the others except Flynn who I already talked to about this.

"What?!" he say raising his voice.

"I just need a break, this place reminds me to much of people leaving mum, dad, Christina, To-Flynn's father." I explain almost letting Tobias' name slip past my lips. To this day Robert is the only one who knows who the father is. No one seems to notice but, as there still taking in my news.

"Where to, honey?" Robert asks reaching over and grabbing my hand.

"Dauntless." I say firmly with a small smile. A new beginning.


End file.
